A Prime TeamUp
by D.K.N
Summary: I have been working on this fic for at least a year. A Teen Titans & Beast Wars crossover. Please read and review. No flames, please. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Hi, folks! I have been thinking this fic up for what seems like almost a year, and now, finally, I'm going to start it. Okay, you should only read this fic if you have seen all Teen Titans up to now (that is, up to Season 4's "Troq"), and you have to have seen the entirety of Beast Wars (or at least all of the plot-forming episodes). If you fit these requirements, you should be okay.

TIME SCALE INFORMATION – CYBERTRONIAN to EARTH:

Nanoclick – Second

Cycle – Minute

Megacycle – Hour

Day, Week – Same

Decacycle – Month

Stellar Cycle - Year

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beast Wars. Hasbro owns Beast Wars. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not know who owns Teen Titans.

Earth. A beautiful planet. One of the most illustrious planets in the cosmos. Absolutely teeming with life. Among the planet's billions of inhabitants are the Teen Titans, a select group of teenage superheroes sworn to defend the planet. Little do they know, they are about to experience their greatest adventure yet.

Nearing the planet is a mysterious golden-colored ship. About 275 meters long, it is oddly shaped, small and narrow toward the middle, and large and thick toward the back. On the side of the ship were two things: one was a large red symbol that, although appearing fierce, also appeared somewhat friendly. It was the symbol of the Maximals. The other object was the name of the ship, written in Cybertronian: Axalon 2.

Aboard the ship, its crew of six was manning the controls. Well, most of them. The commander of the ship, recently appointed a general in the Maximal Grand Army, was far too large to fit into the command room. Instead, he remained in his private quarters in the larger area of the ship, a corridor just large enough for him running to the bridge. "Have we reached the planet yet, Rhinox?" he spoke into the intercom.

"That's a yes, Optimus" replied the firm yet calm voice of the ship's pilot and technician. "Yeah," said another voice, this one with a Brooklyn accent, "let's just hope its still in what could pass for good shape" "Shut up, Rattrap" said several voices. Optimus Primal chuckled. "How much have the planet's inhabitants evolved? Have the humans established themselves as dominant life form yet?"

"That'd be a big understatement, Big Bot" replied Cheetor. "The planet's population is over 6 billion. And… hold on. I'm detecting a couple of huge power levels. Should we check it out?" "Affirmative", said Optimus. He was beginning to grow curious about this. "Where are the powerful beings located?" "Let me get a fix on their position" came the smooth voice of Blackarachnia, the crew's only female. "Got it. They're all located on the west coast of a moderately large continent". "Alright, then" said Optimus, "Lock on to the signals and land, but try not to draw too much attention. Find an unpopulated area to land". "We're in luck, Optimus" said the voice of Silverbolt, "there's a forested area very close to the sources". "Hold on, everybody" said Rhinox. "We're beginning to enter the planet's atmosphere".

It was 7:15 in the evening. The Teen Titans were relaxing in the Titans Tower's living room. Robin was sitting on the couch, apparently lost in thought. Cyborg and Beast Boy were attempting to kick each other's butts in their usual racing game. Cyborg was, as usual, winning. Starfire was leaning against the wall, humming a tune to herself. Raven was sitting in the corner, reading up on her book of ancient spells. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Cyborg turned off their PlayStation2 and switched on the monitor. A radar screen of the city showed a large concentration of enemies downtown. "Titans, move out!" shouted Robin, as the five headed out the door and for the elevator.

When the Maximals landed, they could see a group of five heading out of a large, T-shaped tower. A quick scan confirmed that they were the powerful fighters. "What are your orders, sir?" asked Silverbolt. "Follow them," said Optimus, "but don't let them know that we're doing so". With that, the Maximals transformed into their Beast Modes and set off, following the Titans into the heart of the city.

When the Titans arrived at the heart of the city, they could immediately see an immense squadron of Slade's drones. Besides the basic models, many were equipped with diverse weapons. Some had gatling guns, some had twin ninja swords, some had rocket launchers, etcetera. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted in his traditional battle cry, and the Titans charged.

When the Maximals arrived, concealing themselves behind a building, they quickly observed the situation. One was a human male, spiky-haired and, apparently, very skilled in martial arts. The second was a tall, cybernetically-enhanced male, quite strong, who occasionally transformed his arm into a large cannon that fires potent blasts of sonic energy. The third was obviously a Tamaranian, her lithe body twisting and turning to avoid blasts, as she then followed with powerful energy blasts of her own.

The fourth was a mysterious-looking figure, obviously female, yet with a dark look to her. They could hear her chanting in an unknown language, then watched as a nearby empty bus was enveloped in black energy then hurled at a large grouping of enemies. The fifth was a small green humanoid – at least he was, until he transformed into a large, dark green gorilla and proceeded to smash two drones' heads together, then transform into an eagle, pick up a drone, then carry it straight up for about 50 feet, then drop it down to the ground below.

Then, just when this group of fighters appeared to be winning, another, larger squadron of drones appeared, as well as three immense mechanoids, 20 feet tall and armed with rocket launchers, plasma cannon, and large, sharp metal claws. The fighting soon broke out again, but the Titans were beginning to lose this time. Soon, they were backed against a building next to the one the Maximals were hiding behind. One of the large mechanoid's arms converted into an immense cannon, and was just about to fire… when it was sent flying by Optimus' fist.

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, what do you think? I'll continue if I get enough good reviews… okay, I'll continue even if I don't get any at all. But your feedback would be appreciated… as long as it isn't too mean. For flamers shall burn. BUUUURRRRNNNN, MAXIMALS!


	2. Opening Battle

Hello again, folks! Sorry about the wait, but I've been… busy. Anyhow, when we last left off, Optimus Primal had just rushed in to the Titans' aid with a powerful right hook to one of the megadroids. Now, let's continue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beast Wars or Teen Titans

The large droid went flying about 30 feet from Optimus' heavy blow. The Teen Titans just stood in amazement, gazing at the awesome figure that had just saved them. Beast Boy, however, for some reason, had a smile on his face, and the only thought in his head was 'It's him…'. "Your fight with them is done" Optimus said. "Now leave peacefully or face the consequences". "I think I'd rather stay" said a mysterious dark voice, and Optimus saw all the Titans stiffen slightly at the voice, all of them getting into fighting stance.

Out from behind the drone army came Slade. "Ah, I see the Titans have another ally. No matter, for you will be destroyed with the rest of them" "I don't exactly know who all of you are," said Optimus, "but from what I've seen, I know that these 'Titans' fight on the side of good. Therefore, it is my duty to aid them". "Hold on," said Robin. "Who exactly are you?"

"There are times for explanation later. Right now I think we have our hands full enough. I don't know who this guy is, but my power sensors are going off the scale. I advise that we team up". Slade chuckled. "And how exactly are you going to make a difference. Despite your towering size, you will all be destroyed". "Who says I'm alone?" said Optimus with a cocky grin on his face. He then shouted "All units, reveal yourselves!"

Almost instantly, the other five Maximals jumped out from behind the nearby building, standing in front of the group, ready to fight. "Well, well" said Slade, "This may be interesting after all. Drones, megadroids, destroy them!" Slade then vanished in a pillar of fire, and his drones began to advance. Before the Titans could do anything, Optimus gave the pivotal order – "All units, Maximize!'

"RHINOX, MAXIMIZE!"

"RATTRAP, MAXIMIZE!"

"CHEETOR, MAXIMIZE!"

"SILVERBOLT, MAXIMIZE!"

"BLACKARACHNIA, MAXIMIZE!"

All five Maximals transformed into their respective combat modes. "OPTIMUS PRIMAL, MAXIMIZE!" as Optimus followed suit. "Titans," Robin shouted, "battle ready!" Rhinox pulled out his dual chain guns, Rattrap took out his semi-automatic blaster pistol, Cheetor activated his blaster rifle, Silverbolt pulled out two saberwing missile-swords, and Blackarachnia pulled out her own blaster. Lastly, Optimus revealed his twin plasma cannons, and the Titans pulled out their weaponry.

"Maximals," said Optimus, "Titans," said Robin, then they both cried, "ATTACK!" With that, the groups charged forward, separating into five groups. Cheetor and Beast Boy formed the first pair, with Cheetor firing his blaster rifle, taking out a few drones, as Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and proceeded to smash in two drones' heads. Raven and Blackarachnia were the 2nd group. Blackarachnia fired her blaster, nailing a drone right in the head, and she then used several quite awe-inspiring martial arts moves to pulverize several more. When a group of 10 more came, Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!", as a nearby empty bus was enveloped in black energy and hurled at the large group of drones.

Starfire and Silverbolt took to the air, as Silverbolt sliced out several flying drones with his wingsabers, then threw them as missiles, which took out several more. When one attempted to grab hold of him, Starfire sent it flying with a powerful kick, then obliterated it with a starbolt. Cyborg, Rattrap, and Rhinox formed the 4th group. Cyborg used a heavy punch to leave a large hole in a now-offline drone, and Rattrap was firing his semi-automatic so often that he thought it might overheat. Rhinox, like Cyborg, was relying on his strength to destroy drones.

Optimus and Robin were the last group, and also the one that fought the hardest. Optimus was having little trouble with the drones, since their 2-meter heights paled in comparison to his 20-foot-tall body, and he had literally squashed quite a few. So they started leaving him alone and going after Robin. What followed amazed Optimus. He had never seen a human fight so fiercely, and within less than a minute, 20 drones had fallen to Robin's various attacks and gadgets.

Then, when all the drones were destroyed, the three megadroids showed up, each of them revealing their full arsenals. That's when Rhinox revealed his ALMIGHTY CHAIN GUNS OF DOOM! Firing the massive armaments, one of the megadroids was visibly damaged by the massive onslaught. Cyborg began firing his sonic cannon at the droid, damaging it even further. In a short time, the droid collapsed, permanently offline.

Optimus summoned his shoulder-mounted plasma cannons and pointed the laser sight directly at the 2nd droid's head module. Before it could react, its head was a collection of smoldering chunks of metal, and what was left of the droid collapsed. Then there was the 3rd droid. "Hey Cyborg," said Robin, pulling out one of his electric disks, "Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Cyborg smiled and summoned his sonic cannon, "I got da Sonic if you got da Boom."

The Maximals looked on curiously as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Robin tossed his electric disk directly into the path of the blast, and when the two attacks met and the disk detonated, the sonic blast was amplified into a massive wave of energy, and when it hit… well, lets just say that there wasn't much left of the megadroid.

The Maximals were left speechless. The attack was so powerful that it could've easily destroyed a Cybetronian. "Well," said Optimus, "That was a prime attack. Nice work-" but before he could finish his sentence, an immense red laser blast came out of nowhere, nailing him in the back and dealing considerable damage. The group immediately looked all around for the source of the blast. They didn't have to wait long, for out from behind a building came someone the Maximals never thought they'd have to deal with again. "Megatron?" said Blackarachnia, "But how? You were supposed to be locked up in Cybertron's highest-security prison". "Ah, yes," said Megatron, "That dull place. I must admit, I did think I would remain there for the rest of my days… that is, until my new master freed me". "New master?" inquired Optimus, "Who is-"

Again, he was interrupted, this time by a massive pillar of dark flame erupting from the ground nearby. From out of the flame stepped a large, red figure, about 10 feet tall, with red skin, four yellow eyes, long white hair, and a loincloth as his only cover. Raven immediately recognized this figure and began visible trembling. "Father…"

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm guessing that many of you want to slag me for leaving another cliffhanger. Well, that just happens to be my way of making sure you readers stick around for the next chapter. Well, that's all for now. Expect Chapter 3 during the next week or so.


End file.
